


Dapperstache Mob Boss Au

by Princeofflies



Series: Dapperstache Stories [2]
Category: Jackespticeyeeogs, Markiplieregos, Youtube egos, Youtuberegos - Fandom, Youtubers, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Blood and Gore, Blood and Violence, M/M, Mafia AU, Mob Boss AU, dapperstache - Freeform, mob boss, youtube egos - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:28:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26027245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princeofflies/pseuds/Princeofflies
Summary: "What do you think?"About the deal? Well, I don't think you should do it. He wants to take. Wilford grabbed Jameson's hands and pushed them down."About me."
Relationships: Jameson Jackson/Wilford Warfstache, dapperstache
Series: Dapperstache Stories [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1930654
Comments: 2
Kudos: 41





	1. What Do You Think Of Me?

Warnings: Blood and Gore, Murder. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Wilford smiled at the man in front of him. _What?_ Jameson signed.

"What do you think?"

 _About the deal? Well, I don't think you should do it. He wants to take._ Wilford grabbed Jameson's hands and pushed them down.

"About me."

Jameson tilted his head. "I mean are you happy?"

Jameson nodded hesitantly, he avoided eye contact with the pink-haired man. "I just wanted to say sorry. I was rude when you started working here."

Jameson removed his hands from Wilford's grasp. _You kidnapped me and forced me to become your personal assistant._ He sighed raising his eyebrow.

Wilford nodded and looked away. "You can go now."

Jameson reached out to touch Wilford but decided against it. He nodded and walked out of the room. Wilford sat down at his desk.

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

"See I knew you were ticklish." Wilford giggled, pressing the knife into the man's flesh.

The man he had against the wall slumped over, coughing up blood. Wilford smiled. He laughed some more and let the man drop to the ground. "Aw, he's all tuckered out." He kicked the now corpse and turned around.

Behind him, Jameson was tied to a chair. His hair was matted with blood and his clothes were torn. His hat was lay at his feet. Wilford walked over to him and began to cut the ropes with his knife. Jameson's head rolled to the side as he removed the ropes. Wilford scanned his face for any signs of waking up. He pulled out a handkerchief and wiped some blood from Jameson's cheek. When the ropes were off Wilford picked the bowler hat off the ground. Jameson would never forgive him if he forgot it. He leaned over the unconscious man, brushing his teal hair out of his face. He placed the hat on his head. Wilford picked him up and carried him out of the room. Slamming the door behind him.

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

Jameson woke up with an ache in his head. The last thing he could remember was grocery shopping for his boss and then nothing. He glanced at his left to see Wilford sleeping in a chair. His head was back and he was drooling. Jameson laughed silently. Jameson looked around to see that he was in the mafias care room. A doctors office for the higher-ups. He turned back to Wilford. He didn't know how long he stared at his boss. Wilford snorted and sat up. He mumbled something incoherently. He looked at Jameson and grinned. "You're awake!"

_What happened?_

"The Spiders mafia decided it would be funny to take something close to me and try and break it. _"_

_Me?_

_"Of_ course _."_

 _Why?_ Jamesons eyebrows furrowed as he signed.

Wilford stood up and brushed some hair out of Jameson's face. "Why not?" Wilford giggled and leaned over the mute. Jameson blushed a pale pink colour. "I'm insane so," he tapped Jameson's nose, "I can do anything I want," He leaned down so that their noses were touching, "without having a rhyme or reason to."

Jameson wrapped his arms around Wilford's neck and pulled him in for a kiss. Wilford eagerly kissed back. "Excuse me?" Dr. Iplier said from the doorway. 

Wilford pulled away before pecking Jameson on the lips one more time. "Yes, doc?"

"He will be fine but he needs to stay in here for another day. It's dangerous to move him." 

Wilford returned to his seat and nodded. "Whatever helps him."

"Maybe you shouldn't raise his heart rate any more. We thought he had gone into shock." 

Wilford glanced at Jameson who had frozen in shock. "Of course." Wilford grinned. "I'll wait."


	2. Don't touch him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The suit-wearing man twirled a knife in his hand. He looked back at Jameson and grinned. "What do you have to say now?"

Warnings: Knifes, slight smut, blood, murder.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jameson tapped a suit-wearing man on the shoulder. He raised his board to show the man. The board was slapped out of his hand and he was slammed against a wall. "What are you doing?" The man hissed. 

Jameson blinked rapidly and tried to rais his arms to sign. "What?" The man asked raising his voice. "Speak up!"

Jameson flinched and tried to push the man away. The man grabbed Jameson by the collar of his shirt and pulled him back, before slamming him back into the wall. Jameson winced. "What did I just tell you?" The man growled and leaned close to Jameson's face.

Jameson looked away, closing his eyes tightly. He wiggled, trying to escape the grasp of the man pinning him to the wall. The man sighed. "I hate people who don't listen to me."

Jameson opened his eyes when the man loosened his grip on his shirt. "Well, it can't be helped."

The suit-wearing man twirled a knife in his hand. He looked back at Jameson and grinned. "What do you have to say now?"

Jameson tried to kick the man off. "Stop struggling," he muttered.

Jameson closed his eyes as he felt the knife against his neck. "You got something to say."

Jameson didn't move.

"Have if your way." He said and dragged the knife across Jameson's flesh.

Jameson's mouth opened in a silent scream.

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

"Hello dear," Wilford purred as he grabbed Jameson's waist and pulled closer so that his back was against his chest.

Jameson flinched and dropped his clipboard. It fell to the ground with a thud. Wilford wrapped his arms around his waist. "Sorry I scared you, dear," Wilford mumbled and rested his chin on Jameson's shoulder.

Jameson closed his eyes and leaned into Wilford's touch. Wilford froze. "Were you always wearing a turtle neck?" Wilford asked.

Jameson froze. "I could have sworn you were wearing a white shirt."

Jameson closed his eyes. "Jameson are you ok?"

Jameson tilted his neck so that Wilford could see a bandage. Wiflrod gasped and spun Jameson around. "What happened?"

Jameson looked away. _Please don't be mad._ He signed.

"At you? Never." Wilford whispered stroking the side of Jameson's face.

Jameson nodded and pushed the collar down to show more of the bandage. He slowly unwrapped the bandage to show a small cut on his neck. Wiflrod grabbed Jameson's shoulders. "Who did this." He growled.

Jameson shrunk back. "No sorry I'm not mad at you. Never you. I love you. I would never hurt you." Wilford paused and looked thoughtful. "Unless you consented to it you are pretty-" Jameson put a hand over Wiflord's mouth and raised an eyebrow. Wilford nodded slowly.

_Ranveer King._

Wilford growled. "I'll kill him."

Jameson shook his head. "Yes, I will," Wilford said, lifting Jameson up by the thighs and walking him to the couch. "I'll rip his throat out for touching my property."

Wilford pushed Jameson onto the couch. "Remember what I said when we started dating."

Jameson nodded. "I run a mafia." He pressed his face into Jameson's neck.

"I have turf wars." He began to lick and suck Jameson neck, leaving some small marks. Jameson tilted his neck so Wilford could get more access.

"I am extremely territorial." He dragged his teeth across Jameson's neck. Jameson twitched.

"I will kill anyone who touches my property." He placed feather-light kisses over his marks.

"You," Jameson closed his eyes, "are," he kissed Jameson on the cheek, "mine."

Wilford sunk his teeth into Jameson's neck. Jameson arched back and leaned into Wilford's touch.

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

"You must be Wilford Warfstache," Ranveer said, holding out his hand.

Wilford wrinkles his nose. "Hmm, I thought you were the fun one." He said putting his hand down.

Wilford tilted his head and grinned. "I don't touch maggots."

Ranveer's expression turned sour. "What did you call me."

"What business did you want to discuss?" Wilford asked walking past him.

"Well I tried to go to your office but one of your employees wasn't cooperating."

Wilford stopped walking. "Wouldn't stop wavering his hands at me. I disciplined him for you."

Wilford turned around slowly. "I think I can discipline my own employees."

Ranveer's scoffed. "Obviously not well eno-"

He didn't finish that sentence as Wilford had slammed him against the wall. "Are you ticklish?"

"What!"

"Aw, I bet you are." Wilford pulled his knife out and twirled it. "Most people are sensitive in the neck. I think I should try there first."

Wilford raised his knife preparing to strike. He stopped to look at the doorway. "Oh how rude of me." He giggled. "I never introduced you to my husband." Wilford tilted his head. "Jameson!" He sang.

Jameson walked in smiling softly at Wilford. Ranveer gasped. Wilford grinned at Jameson and motioned for him to come closer. "This," Wilford said loudly, "is my lovely husband. He is mute and uses sign language and I love him for it. He is beautiful and my favourite person on this planet." Jameson blushed lightly. "And if I didn't have my hands full I would kiss him."

He turned back to Ranveer who had turned pale. "You shouldn't mess with anything on my turf. You're lucky he is my husband and got a say in how your death should go."

Ranveer looked over to Jameson with pleading eyes. Jameson winked and put a finer in front of his mouth. Ranveer looked back at Wilford right as he plunged the knife into his skull.

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

Wilford hummed to himself as he carved words into the remains of Ranveer. He got a little to carried away as he was covered with blood. "Did you call them to pick this up?" Wilford asked.

One tap answered him. "I don't have any meetings do I?"

Two taps. "Good," he said and got off of the corpse, "I didn't feel like doing anything else today."

Jameson nodded as he scribbled something down on his clipboard. Wilford walked towards Jameson and stood in front of him. Wilford slowly pushed the clipboard down so Jameson would look at him. Jameson rolled his eyes and leaned forward, kissing him lightly.

Wilford whined when Jameson turned to walk out of the room. Jameson gestured at his shirt and turned around. _I'll get changed and then you can touch me._

Wilford smiled and walked after the mute. "Did I ever tell you that you look cute covered in blood."

Jameson pinched the bridge of his nose and shook his head. _Yes._

"Good." Wilford hummed as he walked faster so he could catch up with his husband. "We should do this more often."

_Murder?_

"Yes exactly!"

Wilford rambled on while Jameson stared lovingly at him. He leaned forward to place a kiss on Wilfrods cheek. Wilford stopped walking and looked at Jameson. "God I love you." he breathed

Jameson shook his head and silently giggled. _I love you too._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, these are so fun to write.

**Author's Note:**

> Another one is out. I also post these on Wattpad in a Dapperstache Oneshots book. These are my works and sorry about any confusion. I am @amwyatt. I decided to post to both sites because Dapperstache is a rare ship and a lot of people love it.


End file.
